Great Flaming Cheese Sticks! Technoflare's 'Tail'
by Liz Fushia
Summary: What if one of one of your favorite author's stories came to life? What would happen if you aged six years, and were thrown into a dangerous job? What if you sudddenly became a pyro technowhiz? That's me. Read FireHybrid's fics beforehand.
1. Great Flaming Cheese Sticks! I'm a HYBRI...

A/N: Asteriks (*) Around somethings indicates Thought, or in the beginning, Hybridself to Shadowself telepathy.  
  
  
Great Flaming Cheese Sticks!  
  
  
-- Technoflare's 'Tail' --  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Great Insane Cheese!! I'm a HYBRID!  
  
Theme: Revoloutionary Girl Utena Theme  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
I stared at my creation, grinning. I'm Liz Fushia, age 11. American, no da. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Weekends are both a belssing and torture." I muttered. I stared at the object I had gotten in the mail. I guess I was selected at random. I scratched my forehead and then grinned, letting it install. I thanked my uncles under my breath for buying an XP. Not that THEY'D hear that. I then placed my headphones on my ears once more, typing in my username. My favorite Pokemon is Eevee, ya know. Logically, my name would be Technovee. I stuck my Pokemon Crystal version in the screen-thingus. I went into the Pokemon room, but the instant I did, it came up with an error. "NANI? SHI--" I cut myself off before cursing. I then stared at the mirror behind the computer.   
  
What I saw was a version of myself, only it was part Eevee. She beckoned to me with her right hand. I shook my head. "Follow the logic my tail." I muttered. She grinned.  
  
*Follow the logic of the moment has always been our motto.* She seemed to say. My eyes widened. I looked around dubiously.   
  
*O-OUR? What crap are you talking?!?* I thought.  
  
She seemed to laugh. *I am the same as you.* She replied.  
  
*WHA? HOW COULD YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING?!?* I baisically screamed inside my mind.  
  
*You and I are of one mind. We are the same person, just different bodies and ages...*  
  
*WHAT?*  
  
*Remember FireHybrid's story?*  
  
I nodded. *Yeah.* My racing heart finally calmed down.  
  
*Well, something happened that merged the two worlds.*  
  
I stared. *Oh, really? This could be interesting...*   
  
I stuck out my hand, afraid to touch the mirror. I closed my eyes. *You'd better be right about this.*  
  
She smiled as I stuck my hand in the mirror. I could see a blur, so fast, and all of the sensations that bombarded me told my brain to temporarily shut down, like an overloaded, underpowered computer. So it did.  
  
------------------  
  
I awoke, looking at my room. Well, now my 'room' was a mass of technology. A voice inside my head sounded of with a gentle laugh. *Wondering what this is?*  
  
*Of course.*  
  
*I work for an undercover Anti-Terrorist group. I'm the Techie.*  
  
*Oh. COOL! I get to program and make technological weapons! YIPPIE!*  
  
*Suure, kiddo.*  
  
I scrunched my nose. I crawled out from under the computer desk. A message was beeping on my computer. The AIM SN was... SSJ8 Comet?!?  
  
=========== Chat Session ============  
  
SSJ8 Comet: Hey, Liz! Bet you're confused!  
TechnoFlare: Yes. Yes I am.  
SSJ8 Comet: Liz can't be your name now, can it?  
=================================  
  
I blinked. *Our name is Nina Preguntar.* The voice in my head told me.  
  
==============================  
TechnoFlare: Nope. It's Nina Preguntar. Tell me, do you have a voice that's something like you in the back of your head?  
SSJ8 Comet: Nope. O.o Say, you're starting to sound crazy...  
TechnoFlare: You always knew I was... *cackle* What type of hybrid are you?  
SSJ8 Comet: Sneasel. You?  
TechnoFlare: Eevee. :P  
SSJ8 Comet: You lucky!! You can evolve!!  
==============================  
  
I closed the window and stared at the sky. My hand brushed across a pendant. The voice in my head gasped. *No... Don't open it...*   
  
Natural for myself, I opened it. It had a picture of her and a Jolteon hybrid, ovbiously male, kissing. I smiled. *So, now I have a boyfriend. COOL!*  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I looked out my window again, and ten realized that I was wearing just jeans. *Okay... Is this anywhere NEAR normal?!?*  
  
*Yep. Chest-fur hides it all.* Thank heaven for chest-fur. I then stared at the dirt 'island' in the middle of out neighborhood. There was a small gathering of older hybrids, all, seemingly, variants of the Eevee family. *Just let me take over for a bit, okay?*   
  
I shrugged. *Sure, Nina*  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Now would be a good time to explain how my newfound split-person mind works. I talk to my Hybridself constantly for tips of being her in this world. Sound a bit strange?   
  
In the old world, I imagined myself two halves. These halves took the burdens of life equally. My sheild side was primarily for school use, since I was a target for teasing. The other side was my artisit side. After a while, they got names. The sheild me was Liz T., and the artist me was Liz F.  
  
Eventually, they became two seperate, yet equally real people. Occasionally, one half would ask the other a question. Well, I guess that that fact made it easier to watch the world with no control.  
  
Nina was this world's me. Whenever there's something I don't want to do, like social situations, I leave it all to her.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
It was like watching a movie.   
  
"Kouatsu-kun!" Nina called. I was confused. Kouatsu-kun was... *Our boyfriend?!?*  
  
*Yes, you thick-headed megaphone!*  
  
I proceeded to get angry. *DO... NOT... CALL... ME... MEGAPHONE!!!* I roared in our shared mind.   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
You know how Fire Storm's Furret goes ballistic when she's called stuff like 'Rat'? Well, the same happens to me whenever I'm made fun of for my loud voice. Or just about anything.  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Nina had JUST enough control over our body to run in the house. *WHAT... THE...?!?* Nina realized her error. *Oh, dear Mew,*  
  
I don't really remember the next few moments, because I was so enraged. Nina tells me that I busted through the glass and charged our down-the-street neighbor, Subou. Subou is a Vulpix hybrid, a male, with no regard for people's emotions. He made fun of me constantly, both in the old world, as Eric, and now. He was on his Skateboard, and, appearntly, I charged him with a foaming mouth. I was already bloody, and had glass in me. As if I weren't scary enough in a bad mood. He found himself a bloody, whimpering heap in a matter of seconds. Nina tells me that my father, an Espeon hybrid, named Jiman, tried to control me, but couldn't. Finally, he had to get Shuurai, Kouatsu, and my mom, Jinrai, to control me with Thunder attacks. The high voltage told my mind to shut down. Which it did.   
  
Being uncounsious isn't funny. When I finally came to, my dad was looking me in the face. "Liz?" He asked. I blinked. My name here is Nina... Did that mean...?  
  
"You remember the old world?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh..." Was all I could say. "You might wanna call me Nina, though."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah. You went pretty ballistc back there. Care to explain?"  
  
I explained as best as I could. I then felt ANOTHER mind join my brain.  
  
*Say... So this 'Nina' I know as my daughter in this world called you 'Megaphone' and then you went nutso.* He asked.  
  
*In a nutshell.* Nina and I replied at the same time.  
  
I felt Dad's mind leave my brain and sighed. "That was CREEPY!" I stated.  
  
I stared at my body. Glass and bloody fur everywhere. I hissed. It hurt like h-e-double hockeysticks.   
  
"So..."  
  
"We're an elite branch of police who work under disguise. Logically, you are the Technowhiz."   
  
"Ah." I stated. I looked at Dad, and he nodded. "Right. Let's get you to the Pokemon center."  
  
I stared at him blankly.   
  
"You can shift to full Eevee, of course."   
  
I nodded. Right.. Full Eevee. I pictured the cutsey Eevee of the cartoon in my mind and got nothing. I then realized that THAT Eevee was NOTHING like me. I pictured a rabid, bloothirtsy Eevee in my mind. Sucsess!  
  
My dad looked at me. "I wonder why you had to picture a rabid Eevee..."   
  
I looked at him. "The cute Eevee isn't me. I had to get all worked up." Is what I heard from my mouth. My dad carried me, and a swarm of Pokemon activists hit him. He glowered at them.   
  
"This happens to be my Hybrid daughter in Pokemon forum. She jumped through a window." He remarked, parting them. He teleported to the Pokemon center. Joy looked at me.   
  
"Jiman, please tell me that this is a wild Eevee." She remarked. From her tone, it seemed like I had been here sevral times before.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. Nina went ballistic on Subou again." He said. Joy pulled out a PokeBall marked with my name with a sigh.  
  
"Honestly, Nina!"  
  
I glared at her, and then realized what was happening with a sick feeling. "Vee..." I cursed.   
  
My dad held me firmly as I tried to get away. "Nina..." He warned.  
  
"EEVEE VEE EEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEVEEE!!!" I yelled frantically. I was saying something about never going insane again.   
  
"Nina, return!" Joy shouted. I looked at my father, then at Joy with with betrayed eyes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't remember what happened while I was in the pokeball, because I fainted out of fear.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I awoke, staring at Joy. My fur bristled. "Vee..." I growled. Joy sighed.  
  
"Nina, I know you don't like pokeballs."  
  
"Vee. Vee ve eevee veee!!!" I yelled at her. I stood up, but immediatley felt woozy. Also, my forelegs did NOT support my weight properly. So I collapsed with a mangled, pained cry.   
  
Joy bandaged my forelegs and used a Max Potion on me. I sighed. "You're gonna have to be in a Pokeball while you recover. It should take about a month."  
  
I looked at her. "A MONTH?" I asked, realizing that my speech became more human. Joy looked at me.  
  
"Nina? Are you okay?" She asked. I began to wonder about my talent.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
My family's been known to speak a required language when startled. It's weird, and only happens once in a blue moon. Well, a blue moon was hanging out with the stars that night.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Joy looked at me and recalled me. I fell asleep, feeling betrayed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, comments? Does it smell? ^-^ :P 


	2. Tenbun

A/N: I'm writing this because Lixue prompted me... *grumble*  
  
  
  
  
Tenbun.  
  
  
I guess you could call me Raidenko Jimetsu, or Sam Leros. I prefer one other name: Shuurai. I'm a Jolteon Hybrid. Enough said about that.   
  
I'm in the line of a Police Spy, and one of my closest friends is Lixue Ratana, who goes by the names of Ice Claw, and Reitou Shouten. Unlinke Ice Claw, I attended a public school. I attended Hanshew. My other best friend is a year younger than I am. Her name is Nina Preguntar. She used to go by the name of Liz Fushia. Nina is an Eevee hybrid. However, her evolved family is just about everything but an Eevee, except for her mom and dad. Her mom is a Jolteon hybrid, and her dad is an Espeon hybrid. Nina is dumped everywhere, except for with her parents.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Day One: Shuurai's 'weekend'. (Yay for us!)  
  
  
I grinned, striding home boredly. A brown blur ran into me, and the Eevee hybrid staring at me had her ears covered. Another Eevee hybrid raced up, and Nina nipped at Kage, my younger brother. "Kage, you know not to bug Nina!" I hissed, zapping the darker of the Eevee hybrids.   
  
"OW!" Kage yelped. Nina's ears twitched.  
  
"Subou Gikunshi!!" She bellowed, scaring not only my brother, but myself, and the Vulpix hybrid approaching. Nina grinned, cartwheeling all the way home. She didn't have to go very far.   
  
My fur crackled with thunderbolts as my brother conversed with Subou, the Vulpix hybrid. I sighed as they went to Subou's house. "Great." I muttered. An Arcanine and a poofy Growlithe greeted me. "Hey, 'Fassa." I replied.   
  
A Sneasel hybrid walked up and greeted me. I glared at Nina's Vaporeon, who had escaped. A Chikorita, Croconaw, and a Cindaquil all ran after it. "Great. Just frickin' PERFECT!" Nina shouted. Fasa, my Arcanine, held the Vaporeon at bay until...  
  
"JOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTT!!!" I heard a deep bellow eminate from the direction of Nina's house. I stared.   
  
"Jinrai?" I asked, startled. Jinrai is Nina's mom. Jinrai grinned.  
  
"Hello, Shuurai." Jinrai replied. Nina megarly recalled her Vaporeon.   
  
Nina snapped her fingers and her other three Pokemon charged into the house. Nina, the Kamishibaier. She loved wasting her days programming those things. Whatever rocks her boat.   
  
I shighed. I had bigger fish to fry. Suddenly, the technovee, as we called Nina, ran out. "Shuurai!" She called. "I hear Ice Claw and Kamome are building a Tower!" She exclaimed.   
  
I shrugged. "So?"   
  
I SWEAR I could see her face turn red underneather her fur. "SO?!? LET'S GO!" She shouted.   
  
"Nawh." I said. Technovee shrugged and walked into the house.   
----------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Oh, and Liz is in on this, too! Nothing interesting happens to Shuurai for a bit.  
  
Day One: Technovee  
  
I stared at my work. Every detail was PERFECT. I shakily hit print... And against all odds, my Pichu walked in, causing my computer AND printer to fritz. "CHIGOOOO!!!!" I bellowed. The Pichu was soon in her Pokeball. "Great... Now I have to reboot AND redraw it. Spiff isn't gonna like this..." I groaned. Spiff is a Sandshrew hybrid I met in Texas. I emailed Spiff telling her that she would have to wait a bit longer on that art trade.   
  
I wrote a message in my LJ saying that the next time Chigo made my computer fritz, I was going to make her stay in her pokeball for a month. I streched. Boredom AGAIN. So I wrote on my FF.net story, Hackers: Something Altogether Strange.  
  
I checked my watch. I nearly choked on a grape I was haphazardly eating. 1:00 AM?!? No wonder I was so tired. Thankful that my sleeping area was nothing more than a mattress under the computer desk, I pulled my blanket out from around me and curled up under the large desk. 'Tona, the oddest feamle human I've seen, was curled up at the other end. Daytona was about the coolest girl around. Well, aside from Shuurai.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Shuurai  
  
Day Two: Kouatsu  
  
  
I walked outside, streching. Odd, I thought as I stared at the bus stop. There was another Jolteon over there. It couldn't be Jinrai. A Pikachu hybrid stared at the Jolteon hybrid. I knew this guy... "KOUATSU!" I yelled, blinking. 'His name is High Voltage?' I thought.   
  
"Shuurai!" He yelled. I ran up to him.   
  
  
I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I have a job. I spy for cops. Well, not just any cops. I guess things in Anchorage have changed a whole bunch. Kouatsu, Naore, and I all monitor common places for druggies and other illegal activites. Currently, we were working in the Daimond Center. Reports said that a new faction of terrorists were gathering in the ice rink.   
  
Technovee bounded up to me, looking ready to go wherever I went. Something in me shook my head, but then she pulled out a few gadgets. Of course! I should've known that SHE was the Gadget Whiz for our little team. "Shuurai... Be careful. Remember, I'm with you... Unless you get in some trouble. And uhm... Don't fry the bugs again, any of you." She stated. She grinned.   
  
I nodded. Luckily, Kouatsu can drive. Did I mention that my old self was a Seventh-Grader? I dunno why, but all of my friends seem to have grown up. Heck, even I have!   
  
I looked at the bags Tehcnovee gave us. Let's see... Zap Collars... OH! I bet you don't know what they are! They're one of Technovee's useful innovations. Sort of like a stun gun. We usually don't use elemental attacks.   
  
There was also a group of proficcent-looking weapons that were easily concealed.   
  
Technovee's uncle, Teichi, reported in. "Not good news, Zaps. They're headed to the cinema. Over." He stated. Kouatsu floored it, and we pulled in. Thank the heavens for a Jolteon's speed.   
  
A Typhlosion hybrid greeted us. "Great..." I muttered. Teichi was defending himself from the attacks of a threataning-looking Hitmonchan hybrid.   
  
"Teichi told me that your cover is blown! Who cares about gadgetry, just SAVE HIM!!" Tehcnovee shreiked in my ear. I winced.   
  
"Ten-four!" I cheered, unleashing a thunderbolt on the Hitmonchan hybrid. Suddenly, Jinrai, Jiman, and Nina marched through the doors. Nina seemed... changed...  
  
Jinrai nodded to her, handing Nina something red. A Fire Stone! It hit me like a spray of water. Nina would be a Technovee no longer. She would now be a Technoflare!  
  
Nina closed her eyes before she began evolving. It was odd, watching her grow, and change types. She snorted flames and grinned. "Good." She said, narrowing her eyes. Jiman, her father, teleported Teichi to saftey.   
  
"Head for cover." He stated. Jinrai and Jiman nodded at Nina. She inhaled deeply twice, three times, then four. She exhaled, and what ensued was a firey mess. The terrorists were easily subdued after that.   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Technoflare  
  
Day Two: Goodness Gracious, Great Balls of Fire!  
  
  
I grinned at myself in the mirror. I was AWESOME. I was wearing the unnoficial color of our branch, which was grey. I had on grey-dyed jeans and a grey sweatshirt. My tail, thankfully, wasn't being a pain in the butt. Pardon the pun.   
  
Otousan, as I called my dad, walked in. "You need a new name." He stated. I nodded.   
  
"I'm thinking about Technoflare, but..."  
  
"You're the best of our team when it comes to Technology, so it would be fitting."  
  
"Otousan! I want to work out in the feild with you and Okaasan!" I cried. Even if I WAS only 17, that didn't mean I had to stay home! '  
  
"Technoflare, I know you don't want to stay home. You can work in the feild with us, but you're still the best with our gadgetry."  
  
The logic hit me like a bolt from the blue. OF COURSE!! Even if I worked in the feild, my title as Techno Whiz would be withstanding! DUUUUUUH!  
  
"Gomen nasai, Otousan." I muttered.   
  
"Hey. Our family hasn't been known to look at the logic dancing nude in their faces." He remarked, making me laugh. 


	3. Back on the Job

Great Flaming Cheese Sticks!  
  
  
Two: Back on the Job. (Comes after Sam's combo fic with myself, Tenbun.)  
  
Theme: Stop The Music by Namie Amuro   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
I was unsed to my new body. I began to stare at Kage, who yiped, because his tail was burning. I clapped. Kage then charged me. I then concentrated, opneing my muzzle. Sure as the world is round, Kage was hit with a blast of fire. Shuurai didn't care that her brother was being burned to a cinder. Wanna know why?  
  
Now that I have an element, I have to hone it. Her brother was training bait. The Eevee hybrid leaped at me and I ducked, turning. I caught him with a Fire Spin. Shuurai vehemented.  
  
"You already know Fire Spin?" She asked me. I nodded, my tail swishing as he lunged for my legs. I leaped up, then landed in front of him and kicked. I then coughed out an ember.   
  
"Hey, creamtailed megaphone!" A familiar Vulpix hybrid called out. Kage and Shuurai both slapped themselves. Of all the nerve...  
  
I turned on Subeta. For a moment, I seemed perfectly sane... and then all naraku (hell) broke loose. I charged Subeta (Subou's sister), spinkicked her, bit at her, and generally reaked havoc on the unsuspecting hybrid. Finally, Shuurai zapped me. For a moment, is seemed insane. However, my primitive mind associated attacking Subeta with the zaps, giving me enough time to regain control.  
  
"Well, evoloution did me SOME good. Now I can slightly refrain from genocide." I commented. My tail swished. Kouatsu walked up, and I thanked the heavens for my red fur.   
  
"Almost killed the Vulpix, ne?" He asked. I looked at Subeta.  
  
"Uhm.. yeah.." I responded, using a Max Potion on Subeta. I then hauled her into the Gikunshi yard, snorting my nose. I pulled my shaking CB from my pocket and listened.   
  
"Come in, Fleevee!"  
  
Fleevee is my codename.  
  
"Yes, Fusentret?"   
  
"I've found a... oh.. my..."  
  
*BANG!*  
  
I stared at my CB before shoving it in my pocket.   
  
"OTOUSAN!!" I bellowed. Sure as the sun shines, my dad appeared. "We have to get to Teichi, NOW!" I told the group, worried. Had my uncle been... shot?  
  
My father teleported us to him, and I stared. My training took hold as I noticed a flammable barrel. Gasoline, by the smell. Pain and death reeked in this gasoline-scented slaughterhouse. (I totally agree with FireHybrid about the unoriginal criminals. For pete's sake! Use a hotel or something!)   
  
Teichi was laying there, blood trickling from his shoulder. I stared at the plant-type hybrids as Dad teleported Teichi to saftey. He teleported me to the shadows.   
  
The Venusaur hybrid walked up to me, pointing a Hydro Cannon at me. I gulped. Where did these guys know me from?   
  
"Hello, subeta..." He said with a smirk. That name tore into my mind.  
  
No genocide, stay calm...   
  
*HE'S GOT A FRIGGIN' HYDRO CANNON! KILL HIM NOW, MEGAPHONE!* Nina screamed at me. That last comment made me comply, with great aplomb.   
  
I nearly died, and spent a good three months in a psych ward for what happened to me. Let's just -not- go into detail about it. I should also note, that a few times, I was hit with the Hydro Cannon, but my fury was to be so blinding that I couldn't really feel anything.   
  
----------------------  
  
I groaned, waking up in a psych ward. A Blastiose hybrid gaurded my room, I could smell him. I groaned and Shuurai walked in. "Okay, why am I HERE?" I asked, scowling. I hated hospitals. I tried to land a punch on her.   
  
"Technoflare... You were nearly killed, for Euifata's sake!!" Shuurai shouted. My ears drooped.  
  
"I was?" I questioned. I then remembered Teichi... "IS MA-I MEAN, TEICHI ALRIGHT?!?" I practically screamed. The Furret hybrid nodded as he walked in. I smiled. I then fell asleep, happy that Teichi was alive.  
  
-------------------- Three Months Later--------------  
  
I escaped losing my badge because of two conditions. One: Temporary Insanity, and Two: Self-Defense. For Euifata's sake! He had a Hydro Cannon aimed at me!  
  
A letter was sent to my house, as with every teenage trainer's. It was an invite to try for gym leader!   
  
I could not refuse.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Tero Clansmen, a Badge, and a Vacation

GFCS

Theme: Down With the Sickness by Disturbed

----------------------------

I stared at the letter. "Technoflare!" Dad called. I looked up. "Teichi wants you to translate something! He says it's a suspicious clan on Counter-Strike!" He shouted. I dropped the letter, running inside. I opened HLSW and stared. Not only did they STEAL our tag, but… I opened my dictionary-program and typed in 'tero'. 'Terrorism (abbr)' was in the rectangle signifying the English word. I stared hard at it. "Teichi, what team-"

"Ts."

"Right." I started opening up with my 'latent' hax0r abilities. I found their IP and called their ISP. "Got the address, Teichi. Say goodbye." I growled, pulling my keys from my pocket. How he logged off so fast is beyond me. I ran as fast as I could to my convertible and opened the door. He hopped in. Dad put a bit of our mind play tools in the back. Voice-modded flashbangs, lights that put the body out, and, of course, communicators. I put one on my ear and grinned. "C'mon, Technoflare!"

I turned on my car and backed out of my driveway, careening to Moose Hills, a residential area, and went to building #911. Flattering. They used 9-11.

I knocked on the door firmly, a special strobe in one hand. Dad winked at me from the bushes outside. They're Terrorists, alright. He telepathed. I nodded and slammed into the door. My bones got a nice rattle. Enforced door. Ow. These people mean business when they talk security. I rang the doorbell, and one greeted me. I then held up the light, right in his eyes, and looked in. Teichi tossed in a flashbang 

"Boom!" I looked away at the same time he did. "Surrender!"

"Hey! That's _my_ line!" I shouted, cuffing the guy I had helpless. I pulled a radio from my pocket. "Calling APD. This is GSF, requesting backup."

It's amazing how fast those bums got there. "What's the trouble?"

"We've got confirmed terrorists in the building. I'm not sure if they're gathering weapons, but we gave them a flashbang to worry about."

I then did something very stupid. I walked in. Hah. They fired at me. With no success. I grinned, pulling two flashbangs out of my pockets. I pulled the pins and tossed them to either side. "Boom." I said calmly, closing my eyes. 

"Area secured."

--------------------------------

And of course, the Tero clansmen were arrested. I learned later that they were convicted for several things. Go me. 

-----------------------------

A day later, I found myself battling the new Anchorage Gym Leader, Abbie Blacksmith. I had missed Gym Leader tryouts thanks to my job. Oh well. She started off by sending out a Lapras. "Chigo." I stated. The Pichu ran out onto the field, causing Abbie to squeal.

"Isn't it CYUUUTE?"

"I'll show you cute…" I muttered. Chigo latched onto the Lapras and shocked it. I stifled laughter. 

"Cute my paw! I'm deadly!" Chigo declared. 

"Abbie, I don't want to fight this thiiing!" The Lapras yelled. 

Abbie recalled her Lapras with some regret, sending out her Dewgong. Chigo eyed it warily. "Technoflare, it's staying under the water…" She whined.

"Chigo, thunder the water." I stated.

"WHAT?"

"Chigo…"

"Okay." She zapped the water, and tottered on her platform. 

"Chigo, return!"

"Dewgong, return!"

I calmly swam out to the floating platform. 

"Delibird!"

*What a wimp.* Nina stated.

*Yup.*

I then opened up with a Flamethrower. 

"Delibird, return!"

She tossed me a badge which looked like a small chunk of gold shaped into a wolf's face. I grinned and swam out to the trainer's end of the gym. I shook off and stood, grinning. I walked out and was met by two girls who looked like black and white inverts. 

*Lila and Elin Harmony.* Nina stated. *Avoid them.*

*Okay.* With that, I marched off. 

When I got home, Dad was grinning. "Nina, you've been given a vacation."

"Alright!" I shouted, grinning. I dialed a number and was greeted by our boss. I then got confirmation that, while I had to take two newbies in the group, two girls by the name of Sombra and Mente (Umbreon and Espeon hybrids, respectively) , I could go practically anywhere. I told him I'd be paying a bounty hunter a visit, and he thought that was even better.

I then went over to my computer and typed up a quick note to FireHybrid.

_FireHybrid,_

I finally got a stupid vacation from my job. You don't know me, but I'll be visiting soon. Have you got room for three female Eon hybrids?

~Nina Preguntar, Technoflare

--------------

^ _ ^ Vacations are fun. 


End file.
